1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a signal transforming and transmitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a signal transforming and transmitting apparatus adapted for transforming between a wired signal and a wireless signal, and a signal transforming and transmitting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, internet has become more popularized than ever before, and more multimedia information are accessible from the internet. Therefore, the demands of users for network transmission rate are drastically increased. For example, a present wired network may even achieve a transmission rate up to 1000 Mbps. However, a wired network is usually featured with a poor mobility, and a user using the wired network is often restricted by the layout of the wiring network and cannot use the wired network when moving. As a solution provided addressing to this disadvantage, wireless network techniques are developed. Although the transmission rate and the reliability of a typical wireless network are usually less than that of a typical wired network, the wireless network advantageously eliminates the wiring layout and the location restriction, thus enhancing the share of wireless networks in the market.
Wireless networks are creatively developed and innovated, and more and more kinds of wireless networks are provided to the users for selection. For example, from the earliest Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless network, to the current 3G (3rd generation) wireless network, or even to the worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) wireless network, the transmission rate and reliability are continuously improved, and the signal transmission distance for providing service is improved from several meters to several kilometers.
Generally, a user can select to use a modem or a repeater for accessing services provided by wireless network service suppliers. The operation mode of the modem is receiving wireless signals provided by the wireless network service supplier, thus obtaining a frequency bandwidth, and then connecting a network interface of a user end via a wiring layout. The modem transforms between wireless signals and wired signals, by which the user can get access to the wireless network. As to the repeater, it receives wireless signals from the wireless network service supplier, and then transmits received wireless signal out. Differing from the modem, the repeater eliminates the necessity of wiring layout, and further expands the coverage region of the service provided by the wireless network service supplier, thus improving the convenience of enjoying the wireless network service.
However, viewing from the standpoint of users, although wired signals are more reliable than wireless signals, the wiring layout restricts the application range thereof. On the contrary, even though wireless signals provide better mobility, in that the wireless network can be accessed at anywhere covered by the repeater, the wireless signals are less reliable than the wired signals. As such, the foregoing two approaches of accessing a wireless network are featured with their own advantages and disadvantages, respectively. When considering the cost factor, a wireless network service supplier often cannot afford offering both a repeater and a modem for free to the user. As such, if a user desires not only steady signals, but also convenient accessing to the network, he has to buy a repeater or a modem on his own. Therefore, it introduces additional expense. Further, it is inconvenient of simultaneously carrying both of the two apparatuses, which also occupied a large room, thus bringing further inconvenience to the user.